1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a method and apparatus for generating infrared electromagnetic radiation for use in a system configured to detect relative amounts of one or more molecular species in a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are existing systems configured to monitor composition of flows of breathable gas being delivered to subjects. Some such systems rely on optical detection of composition. Typically, a beam of electromagnetic radiation is transmitted through a sample of the flow of breathable gas in question, and an optical detector on the other side measures a one or more parameters of the electromagnetic radiation after it has passed through the flow of breathable gas. The one or more parameters may include, for example, an optical band edge, band transmission, or band absorption. Such arrangements are known as non-dispersive (ND) systems.
The sources of electromagnetic radiation in these systems usually generate electromagnetic radiation across a larger solid angle than is actually used in the measurement. Electromagnetic radiation that is emitted outside of the solid angle being used is generally lost, or not used for a practical purpose by conventional systems.